


something borrowed

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Slade has a very nice view: Jason in his lap and grinding down, tiny little bucks of his hips like he just can’t help it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 444





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inihiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/gifts).



> my bro asked for cockwarming and somno because she knows i'm fucking weak for it so i had to deliver. originally posted to [tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/190953932181/bro-how-about-cock-warming-somnophilia-sladejay).

“I think I’m going to keep it in all day.” Slade starts off, nipping up along the line of Jason’s neck, stopping at his ear to draw the lobe between his teeth. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Slade bites down like there is any other answer here other than a _yes_ breathed out on a whimper.

Maybe a _yes please_ if Jason is being particularly accommodating but Slade isn’t holding his breath for that. 

It’s still a nice thought to a very nice view: Jason in his lap and grinding down, tiny little bucks of his hips like he just can’t help it, rubbing back and forth with what little room he’s allowed while the rim of his raw hole is stretched to an obscene breadth to keep Slade’s cock within him.

“So," he asks, "how ‘bout it, kid?”

Jason hears the words but none of them really registers in his head as something substantial when he only knows to squeeze down on every inch resting inside of him, feeling that pressing bloated sensation of Slade’s earlier release keeping him all hot and wet and sticky deep inside of his ass. 

The taut line of Jason's spine goes loose as he leans forward, feeding his ass into the wide set of Slade’s hands. And they are perfect handfuls as Slade takes his weight, the tip of a finger stroking dangerously close to the crease to dip just around the place where he’s got him split open.

Jason is in nothing but one of Slade’s shirt, oversized and all bunched up at his waist. Every hard line of muscles going soft and pliant as he settles in, head tucking into the crook of Slade’s neck, parted mouth panting softly against Slade’s skin on each slow, barely perceptible roll of his hips until he has worked Slade all the way inside, nestled as far as he can go.

Eyes half-lidded and limbs all heavy, Jason finally nods in answer to Slade’s questions. Not trusting his voice to keep from coming out in a litany of something embarrassingly needy as Slade’s hands knead his bare ass, a praise comes rumbling out from the man, to be felt through every point of contact between them.

“That’s a good boy.”

Jason soaks it up.

Warmth of a still room, the slow retreat of the sun, drone of the television like a whisper and a caress in the background, and Jason falls asleep in Slade’s lap. He is curled up just enough that he fits into the loose embrace of Slade’s arms even if neither one of them will call it that.

Jason wakes up stupidly slow, on quite a few dirty thoughts that’s drilled into him and also with a pathetically loud moan that he isn’t even aware he is letting out.

He is not helpless. He also doesn’t beg. But in between waking up fully and still thinking he’s dreaming, he stirs as he feels the slow slick slide of friction between his legs. 

“Had a good nap, kid?” Slade croons, low and amused as his hands guide the drawn out rock of Jason’s hips up and down his cock. He breathes hotly against Jason’s ear, leans in to graze his teeth against the shell, forcing a shudder through Jason as his body unconsciously squeezes down around him like a sweet hot vice. 

Jason blinks his eyes open, slow to pull away from where the man is sucking a bruise over the skin just below his jaw, where even his highest turtleneck won’t hide the mark that is left behind. “…Slade?”

Slade chuckles at the tilt of confusion in Jason’s voice, like the kid’s got no idea how they’ve ended up like this time and time again.

“Nice to know you still recognize whose cock is splitting you open.”

Jason’s mouth pulls lazily into the smuggest little shit eating grin when he registers the full meaning of Slade’s words.

A roll of his own hips to tease, a worry of his bottom lip dragged between his teeth like Slade can't read between the lines for the words Jason left bolded and underlined for him, and Jason is asking. “Why? Was I moaning someone else’s name?” 

“You dare?”

Jason narrows his eyes to the challenge. He opens his mouth too but Jason doesn’t get a chance to even blink before he goes from upright in Slade’s lap to being sprawled out sideways across the length of the couch they are on, his legs still spread apart with Slade between them. It pulls a loud yelp from between his lips at the sudden change in positions, the way it has Slade’s hard cock pushing inside of him just that very last inch to knock the breath from his chest.

When Jason looks up, it’s to the sight of a very familiar smirk across the man’s mouth.

“Still got somethin’ to say, kid?”

Jason swallows, throat dry, and out comes a keen that breaks apart on the tip of his tongue when he feels Slade getting bigger inside of him.

He chokes as Slade draws back far enough that he can feel the thick head of the man’s cock dragging roughly across every sweet spot along the walls of his soaked passage, stopping halfway just to slam brutally back in. He can feel the prickle of tears on every drive. The overwhelming need to come after he’s been on edge for longer than he even realizes hits him hard.

And it has Jason's entire body shaking, thighs quivering beneath the tight hold of Slade’s hands keeping him splayed.

Overstimulation is uncomfortable but when he is breathless and teary and shaking around Slade’s cock? There is very little else that he can think about aside from being used as though he’s worth nothing more than a convenient hole for Slade to fuck into as the man pleases. He doesn’t like to think about the implications behind the sheer amount of trust he’s placed in the hands of someone like Slade Wilson, and what it truly means when the man has never even _once_ made him doubt himself in the choice he makes that keeps him here.

Jason feels full and sloppy each time Slade slides home, and it’s like Jason can feel the release from earlier get pushed even deeper inside of him at every turn.

His toes curl, his borrowed shirt rides up higher on every thrust, exposing the jutting curve of his own cock, all bright red and swollen to drip precum like drool all across his belly. 

“Let’s see how many times I’ll have to come inside you until my name is the _only_ thing you know then.”

Jason shakes his head vehemently and buries his face into the couch cushions when Slade just laughs at the muffled shout as Jason comes for the first of what will be many, _many_ times tonight.


End file.
